Gem of the Grass, Gem of the Sky, Gem of the Mountain, tell me why
by Ellegant Elliot
Summary: "What am I doing here?" I asked out into the ocean. The grass whistled behind me, in the wind. Nobody answered, only silence for a few moments. The mountains behind me started to rumble, "Why am I here?" The mountains looked over the grass, as protection. The sky looks over the mountain but even the sky can fall. (Not great at summaries yet, story might not be as bad as you think).
1. The Ocean Spray Settles

**AN: Hello there reader, I was just enjoying a cup of cold milk, preparing to relax. Seeing as you're here, I must inform you that I have strayed outside the borders of RWBY far, far earlier than I thought.**

 **Steven Universe fans, please don't be angry when I disregard certain points of canonical sense. I specialise in RWBY writings and the details of Darker than Black. Steven Universe is a special case for me, it has made me feel tingly and weirdly emotional. Don't expect extremely high quality work.**

 **Also, don't expect long chapters. If I'm writing another fanfic, which I will be most of the time, then this will take lower priority. Chapters will have no real scheduling. They will be written when I don't feel like writing or doing anything else; this may change if this series recieves enough support.**

The harbour was beautiful at this time of year, I often came down here to watch the waves crash over the rocks. I remember when I first came here. There were natives every where, no Europeans could be seen. I won't complain, at least I only have to learn one language rather than the ridiculous amount of native languages.

I hadn't stayed long, on my first visit, before I returned to the Mediterranean. The smell of the sea was always in the air and the locals would go about their daily business. The local's simplicity, back then, was beautiful art. The last time I was in the Mediterranean was more than a century ago. Before coming here, Emerald had convinced me to see England, Scotland and Ireland. They were nice but the beaches were nothing much and it was a risk to go there. ( _SHHHHH! Don't tell me about showing and not telling, I will figure out how to start a story without exposition one day!)_

I heard footsteps behind me, far too heavy for Emerald. "Afternoon." I spoke out to the approaching noise.

"It is afternoon, isn't it?" They replied rhetorically.

"You know that's not what I meant." I sighed.

"I know but it's always funny to annoy you." They took a seat next to me on the boardwalk, their legs hanging even closer to the water than mine.

"What do you want Morgan?" I asked, still focusing on the breaking waves. I looked to the mountains and saw the sun setting behind their sharp peaks.

"I saw Dravite and Elbaite out on the beach." She said, seeming to ignore my question but answering it at the same time.

"Which one?" It didn't really matter what beach it was but I was curious.

Too bad my curiosity led nowhere, "I'm not sure, Schorl. I don't know the names of any of these northern places, you know I'm new here." She said defensively.

"Yeah," I tried to sound friendly, rubbing her hair, "I'm sorry Morgan."

"That's not what I wanted to tell you though." She continued.

"Then what did you want to tell me?" I inquired, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"I found Coal talking to somebody, I don't think it was a gem but it didn't look like one of the locals. When the human had left, I got to ask him what they were talking about; he's always been closer to them than any of us." She paused, taking a deep breath, preparing to fire off more words. "He said he was going to visit us to deal with Dravite and Elbaite." She exhaled quite heavily.

I sighed, again. Coal _was_ always closer to humans than most of us. "We don't need her, she's not going to make it any better."

Morganite sighed with me, "She doesn't think you're capable, she thinks the new form you took was inefficient." She covered her mouth as she giggled a little bit. I looked over to her, questioning what was so funny. "I think she thinks your cute."

"Come on Morgan, we're gems. I know Coal is practically a human but even then…" I contemplated how humans felt, "You know, Coal used to teach me how to be like them. They used to say that me and Coal were humans in gem's bodies."

I let out a small chuckle now. Morganite put her arm around me, comforting me, "Yeah, I know what they said." I could see her stare out into the ocean; she was quiet now, like she was reminiscing on the past, like I had been, only minutes ago.

I could hear some kind of whispering beneath us, on the sand, demanding my attention. Suddenly, a green blur was planted on my shoulders. "Sydney is beautiful at this time of day!" They said, with a kind of childish wonder in their adorable feminine tone.

"I know, Emerald, it sure is." The waves now sprayed light rains onto our faces. The stars could be seen now, shining their dim light onto the water and reflecting dazzling light.

 **AN: So… what do you guys think? If you want to tell me, just drop a review. Reviews are always helpful and will increases the quality of work I upload for you.**

 **Until next time, this is Mossman, have a great day!**


	2. The Twins

**AN: Ok, I might like this story way more than I thought I would. Tell me what you guys think.**

The boardwalk was full of people today. Many kids made their way, slaloming between groups of people. I was quite surprised; it was cloudy and windy and they still wanted to be here. Every so often I would see Emerald running around with them, playing games and such. Morganite had taken to meditation, under the pier. I had taken a seat on one of the supporting pillars, waiting for Coal to arrive. My eyes searched for Emerald again but they couldn't find her. I lowered myself to the sand below, finding Morganite in deep concentration and Emerald curled up in a ball next to her.

"Don't worry about her, worry about Coal. I promise I'll keep her safe." Morganite said, remaining focused on her meditation.

I let out a sigh of relief, I had grown to trust Morgan very quickly; she was a good addition to the team. "Thank you." I replied, trying to sound as appreciative as I could. She simply nodded in answer.

I prepared to leap back on to the platform. Just as I was ready, I saw Morganite open her eyes, breaking her trance. She seemed to look through me, which she was. I slowly turned, already knowing what she was looking at.

"Why are you here, Coal?" I rubbed my eyes… for no reason, now that I think about it.

She grunted, "Did you not tell Schorl?" She said to Morganite, she returned to me, "I told her to tell you!" Morganite didn't react.

"She told me…"

"Then you know why I'm here Schorl. The second I found out about your most recent form, I knew you would have problems." She frowned, not quite focused on the conversation.

"What is it with you and me? I know we used to be close but this is why we're not any more. You have to pick on everything I do, it used to be funny but you're just annoying now." I sighed, I really didn't want to have to deal with this right now.

Morganite was a little shocked, "Coal…" she said, trying to defuse the coversation.

"Look, Schorl, all I want to do is talk to Drav and Elbaite and I'll be done here. You can come with me if you want. If you don't though, I'll have to take Emerald."

As I looked back to Morganite, petting Emerald's hair absent-mindedly, I could practically see her eyes begging me not to. I didn't want Emerald to have to know about any of this but I really didn't want to have to go with Coal. "Fine, I'll go but don't expect me to be happy about it." I said, slightly annoyed that she had convinced me so easily.

"The Twins," as most of us called them, were enjoying the gusty winds on top of the Harbour Bridge, practicing their swordsmanship, if that's what you want to call it. Causing echoing creaks, they manoeuvred through the maze of pylons with diligence, using each beam as both a form of mobility and defense. They must have noticed us struggling up the hulking arch, as they each took balanced positions atop a flagpole, staring us down.

"A boy comes to face us, sister." One of them said, mockingly.

"But he needs a girl to protect him." The other replied in the same tone.

Coal looked over to me, she had that look on her face that screamed, "I told you so," but she didn't say anything.

The wind had calmed down, clearing the fading of the Twins' voices. We reached the structures at the top, completely covering us from the wind.

In unison, they took a place to face us. Coal was the first to say something, "Let's cut straight too it, why are you here?" It sounded like she wanted this to be finished quickly.

They both giggled like little children, looking at Coal. They turned to me and Elbaite said, "We can't tell you; Homeworld won't let us. If we were allowed to, we would…" She said, not betraying any nervousness.

Dravite then added, "Happily." Finishing the other's sentence. She couldn't stop giggling, whereas Elbaite had calmed down. Elbaite shot her partner a look; Dravite stopped immediately.

Coal looked back to me, confused. "I don't know," I mouthed, "They're crazy." Coal furrowed her brow, frowning, and faced the twins again.

Dravite started whispering something to Elbaite, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. I could see Elbaite's eyes light up. She stared right at me and smiled, "Dravite says she'll tell you if you can beat her in a fight." Dravite was hopping around precariously on the beams.

Coal sighed, "Fine. If that's what it takes."

Coal began to form her weapon. Dravite hopped towards Coal and put her hand on Coal's arm, pushing it down. The formation stopped. They stood like that for a few seconds, an awkward silence hung over us. The bridge cried out an agonizing scream, piercing through the air. It slowly died down.

Elbaite's smile quickly changed to emptiness, as she said in a monotone voice, "Not you," she stuck her finger out to me, "Him."

 **AN: Yep. That's it for now. Until next time, this is Mossman, have an amazing day.**


	3. The Gentle Breeze Shifts the Sand

**AN: Hey everyone! Mossman is back from laziness. I'm sorry with the inconsistent uploading. I'm also sorry that these chapters are short and don't come very often. All the writing I have done in the past has been short, usually excerpts, pieces. This is mainly due to horrible concentration; when a chapter takes this long to upload, it's probably because it took me too long to write and I lost focus and had to come back. The other reason for limited uploading is also due to my recent situation. It's not anything dramatic but I recently came back from a rare surgery which was followed by another operation on my appendix; this means that I have been busy as heck lately. While writing is one of the most important things to me, I have to deal with a lot of stuff in the real world (it's bright out there!). I'm expecting that, especially since it's coming up on Christmas holidays, I will be able to sort most of this stuff out and have much more regular uploading (and probably longer chapters too!).**

I could feel the sand rub against my hands. I could feel it sift through my hair. The waves calmly washed onto shore, creating that familiar sound, comforting my ears. The loud and constant thump of footsteps above competed with the waves, to no avail. Even with them competing, I could hear the on and off of Morgan's breath. Morgan had gone right back to meditation, once Coal and Schorl left.

I heard the gulls, circling over the boardwalk, searching for a chance to eat and many annoyed humans. The wind blew had come to rest now and blew peacefully over the beach, shifting the sand. The odd person had decided to take a stroll along the shore.

I noticed something or, rather, the lack of something. Morgan's breaths had stopped, suddenly I heard her start talking, "How much did you hear?" She asked, her voice was soft and quiet, like a whisper, but was also distinct.

My body froze up, surprised by the sudden question. "All of it," I answered, meekly, "it was kind of hard not to hear." My eyes were still closed.

I could feel Morgan start running her hands through my hair. Her hands were elegant, breezing through each strand. She sighed, "I wish you hadn't." I almost purred; her hands felt amazing.

"Thank you Mo mo." As I opened my eyes, I looked up to her, really appreciating what she had said; that she would protect me. She returned the gesture, looking at me questioningly.

She hesitantly started, "No problem?" She looked around, checking if there was something that she had done. She didn't find anything satisfactory and her gaze made its way back to my eyes. "What did I do?"

I couldn't help laughing a little, "You said that you would keep me safe. Thanks." I slowly wrapped my arms around her, gently rubbing my head against her side.

She was a little taken aback at first but slowly went back to stroking my hair. She laughed now, as well. "Well, friends always protect friends, no matter what!" I couldn't see her but I imagine she was smiling.

"What about Schorl, would you protect him too?" I don't know where the question came from, I just kind of asked. I was actually curious about how Morgan was getting along with her newest companion.

I released her and started stretching. I could feel her looking at me; when I looked back, she was quite deep in thought. "While I respect Schorl, as a strong and agile warrior, acquaintance is more appropriate."

Acquaintance is better than nothing. I could feel a tickling on my hand but I ignored it, "What about Coal?" Coal and Morgan knew each other but I didn't know how well.

"Me and Coal-" She was cut off as I felt a sting in my left hand and I let out a small squeak. I looked to the pain and saw a black thing crawling on my hand. It had eight legs and a disgusting amount of eyes I had no time to count. It's legs and body were twisted, bending in every direction. Its body was crystalline and its surfaces were smooth. I shook my hand, in an attempt to get it off. After a few seconds, it lost its footing and was launched into the ocean. "Spiders." Is all I heard Morgan say before she stood up.

"That's not a spider." I said calmly.

"Not a human one." Morgan replied.

"But it had no gem." I was worried now, if it wasn't an Earth spider and it had no gem, what was it?

"Which means that the mother is around here somewhere." It dawned on me now.

As much as I should have been concerned, I had to ask, "Where have I heard that line before?"

Morgan looked to me, surprised, "There's no time! We need to find it!"

 **AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! Like always, leave a review if you want to say anything; whether it be compliments or critiques, anything is welcome. Except flames, forest fires are a serious problem in Australia, don't do it.**

 **Until next time, this is Mossman, have a beautiful day!**


End file.
